This Sung Plea
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel ne savait pas que Michel jouait du piano. Songfic, si l'on veut.


**This Sung Plea**

Le contact froid du carrelage sous ses pieds nus faisait monter des frissons le long des jambes de Gabriel.

Il avait beau faire presque caniculaire à l'extérieur, lorsqu'on pénétrait dans l'école, la température chutait drastiquement. Au point que les élèves avaient un pull dans leur casier.

A cette heure-là, le bâtiment était vide. C'était comme ça que le préférait Gabriel. Il s'était passé trop de choses alors qu'il y étudiait pour qu'il supporte de s'y promener pendant les cours.

(Quand on est la seule personne dans la maison, on n'a pas à craindre que quelqu'un vous pousse dans l'escalier.)

Oui, c'était quand l'école était vide que l'Archange l'aimait. Uniquement remplie par le silence, des grains de poussière tournoyant dans les rais de lumière tombant des fenêtres et de…

Notes de musique ?

Gabriel s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

Les notes provenaient de l'étage du dessous, se glissant par la cage d'escalier après avoir emprunté le couloir qui permettait d'accéder à la salle de musique. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait décidé d'utiliser le piano en douce.

Posant la main sur la rampe, Gabriel descendit silencieusement l'escalier.

Les notes se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la salle de musique. La mélodie était assez mélancolique, et étrangement obsédante.

La chair de poule se répandait sur les avant-bras du jeune Archange, mais il n'était plus si sûr que le froid en fût la seule raison.

La porte de la salle était entrouverte. Respirant à peine, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges la poussa légèrement (priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas) et se glissa dans la pièce.

Le musicien tournait le dos à Gabriel, mais celui-ci le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Il n'y avait qu'un seul ange avec des cheveux couleur sable coupés aussi inhabituellement courts pour un membre de leur espèce, et avec des ailes couleur bronze orangé.

_Depuis quand Michel joue du piano ?_

De la part de Lucifer, ça n'aurait pas étonné Gabriel – le benjamin des Archanges se cachait souvent sous le piano pour écouter jouer l'Étoile du Matin – mais Michel ? Lui, c'était le guerrier, celui qui tapait sur les têtes des monstres… Pas celui qui savait appuyer sur telle touche après telle autre pour faire naître une musique dans l'air.

Et pourtant…

Gabriel ferma les yeux. La mélodie glissait entre ses ailes, le long de son épine dorsale, semblable à une coulée d'eau glaciale. Les notes résonnaient dans sa tête, laissant derrière elles un écho en forme de syllabes.

_Viens me chercher_

_Viens me retrouver_

_Cela fait déjà si longtemps…_

Les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si quelqu'un d'autre les soufflait à l'adolescent. Ou alors étaient-ils déjà contenus dans la musique et attendaient-ils qu'on les traduise ?

_Viens me chercher_

_Viens m'attraper_

_Tu sais que je t'attends…_

On répétait souvent à Gabriel qu'il avait une belle voix. Aussi intense et profonde que l'océan. Qui vous lacérait l'âme avec le tranchant et la précision d'un éclat de cristal, avec la même clarté et la même pureté.

_Viens me retrouver_

_Viens me ramener_

_Je ne demande que ça…_

La musique cessa net. Gabriel ouvrit les paupières et rougit.

Michel s'était retourné et le dévisageait, sourcils froncés. _Mince, est-ce que j'ai chanté tout haut ?_

« Tu joues bien » lâcha l'adolescent en se frottant nerveusement le coude.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea l'Aîné des Anges – mais avec une intonation plus surprise que contrariée.

Gabriel sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus.

« Heu… Rien du tout… J'ai entendu les notes, alors je suis venu voir et… Il est de qui, cet air ? »

Michel pinça brièvement les lèvres.

« Il n'est de personne. Comme les paroles que tu mettais dessus. »

L'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Je t'ai dérangé ? » interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix. « Si tu veux, je peux partir… »

Michel fixa son cadet de ses yeux verts pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ne reste donc pas debout » finit-il par dire. « A force de t'appuyer sur le mur, tu va finir par t'aplatir les ailes. »

Gabriel mit un temps à enregistrer les paroles de son frère.

Sans mot dire, l'adolescent s'avança et d'un bond souple, s'assit sur le couvercle du piano. Michel pinça à nouveau la bouche mais garda le silence.

« Alors ? Quelle est la suite ? »

Les longs doigts du premier Archange se posèrent à nouveau sur les touches.

La mélodie et la voix aigüe se mêlèrent.

_Viens me chercher_

_Viens me dénicher_

_C'est tout ce que je veux de toi_

_Viens me retrouver_

_Viens me ramener_

_Je ne veux pas rester dans le noir_

_Viens m'attraper_

_Viens m'emmener_

_Tu es le seul à le pouvoir_

_Viens me ramener_

_Viens me retrouver_

_Je ne résisterais pas_

_Viens me chercher_

_Viens me ramener_

_Pourquoi donc ne viens-tu pas ?_

**Écrite en écoutant la version piano de Promise - Reprise. Les paroles en italique sont de moi.  
**


End file.
